In rectangle $ABCD$, $AB = 3$ and $BC = 9$. The rectangle is folded so that points $A$ and $C$ coincide, forming the pentagon $ABEFD$. What is the length of segment $EF$? Express your answer in simplest radical form.

[asy]
size(200);
defaultpen(linewidth(.8pt)+fontsize(10pt));
draw((0,0)--(9,0)--(9,3)--(0,3)--(0,0)--cycle);
draw((17,3)--(12,3)--(12,0)--(21,0),dashed);
draw((21,3)--(17,3)--(16,0)--(16+3.2,-2.4)--(21,0)--(21,3)--cycle);
draw((17,3)--(21,0));

label("A", (0,3), NW);
label("B", (0,0), SW);
label("C", (9,0), SE);
label("D", (9,3), NE);
label("B", (19.2,-2.4), SE);
label("D", (21,3), NE);
label("E", (16,0), SW);
label("F", (17,3), N);
label("A$\&$C", (21,0), SE);
[/asy]
Explanation: To begin with, let $DF = x$ and $FA = 9 - x$. $\triangle{DFA}$ is a right triangle, so we can solve for $x$ by applying the Pythagorean Theorem: $x^2 + 9 = 81 - 18x + x^2$, so $18x = 72$, or $x = 4$. By applying the same argument to $\triangle{EAB}$, we can see that $FA = EA = 5$. Drop a perpendicular from $F$ to $EA$ and call the intersection point $P$. $PFDA$ is a rectangle, so we know that $PA = FD = 4$, so $PE = 5 - 4 = 1$. Furthermore, we know that $FP = DA = 3$. Now, we have right triangle $\triangle{FPE}$ with legs $1$ and $3$, so we can solve for $FE$ by applying the Pythagorean Theorem: $FE = \sqrt{1+9} = \boxed{\sqrt{10}}$.